Nug
Nug is an Urpney soldier of Zordrak and a prominent antagonist of the series. Each episode has the character (usually unwillingly) sent to the Land of Dreams in a mission to send nightmares, usually by stealing The Dreamstone. Nug is voiced by Anthony Jackson. Background and Role Nug and his comrade and best friend Frizz have the misfortune on being ordered and shanghied by Zordrak in missions to steal The Dreamstone, usually under the overbearing and thoroughly incompetent leadership of Sgt. Blob as his "elite" squad. Despite vehement complaints or attempts to evade their position, the two are usually at the constant end of slapstick abuse, either by Blob, Urpgor, Zordrak, the angry heroes, or just their own stupidity. Their luck seems to better slightly as the show progresses however, with many more cases they are granted the last laugh on their abusive bosses, and at least once, the Noops. Nug is the younger between him and Frizz. Personality Nug started off as a cowardly buffoon interchangeable with Frizz, however as the series progressed, his character became more vacuous and slightly less neurotic, often playing a dopier tagalong or a straight man between Blob's overzeal and Frizz's neuroses. Nug can sometimes strive to take mild interest in a mission if elaborate enough. Like Frizz however, he remains lazy and cynical, wishing for nothing more than to escape his job and lay back in Viltheed quarters. Though Nug can come across as somewhat dopey, he sometimes proves himself to be more perceptive than the other Urpneys, prone to making suggestions that Blob frequently adopts as his own. He also shows himself to be rather savvy about the conditions the team go through, prone to making somewhat grim assumptions, that only manage to exacerbate Frizz's terror to the situation. Frizz's friendship with Nug can sometimes be turbulent, between his neurotic behaviour and Nug's occasional teasing or obliviously insensitive behaviour, with childish arguments known to occur. For the large part however, they remain close friends and relate greatly over the suffering they endure. In terms of villainy, Nug is extremely unmotivated and usually impersonal and cowardly towards enemies, fearing "fierce Noops and vicious Wuts", his primary tactic against them being to beg and plead for mercy. His pitiful disposition rarely earns him the sympathy of the heroes however (par Spildit), who view one Urpney as bad as the other. He can on rare occasions prove formidable however, at one point even driving genuine terror out of the Noops and Albert when he threatened them. He shows indifference to Spildit, who is occasionally empathetic toward them, even showing passive sympathy towards her after she is bullied by Urpgor. Nug wanted to do a Cleansing the Population from Land Of Dreams. Appearances Nug is a somewhat tall and lanky Urpney with dark purple hair. Episode Filmography Nug appears in every episode of the series. Trivia * Nug is one of few characters to say the final line in an episode aside from Frizz. He does so in The Dream Beam Invasion and The Stowaways. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Urpneys